The things we do for wub
by That Awkward DJ
Summary: Yeah, the title doesn't make much sense. Just a quick one-shot so everyone knows I'm still active...Thanks for reading! OctaScratch if you squint.


Sweat drips down Vinyl Scratch's forehead as the crowd yet again was getting antsy, she bit her lip, growing nervous. She hastily took off her shades and wiped her face, feeling terrible. To make matters worse, her hoof slipped on the record, causing it to emit a loud screeching noise, earning an unamused growl from the ponies before her. _I...Just can't focus..._ She thought to herself. Vinyl felt like just giving up and running off the stage, she felt like crying, she felt like leaving it all behind. This had happened to her many times the passed few nights, and she just couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Vinyl suddenly felt an object collide with her face, after falling back and rubbing her sore cheek, she realized that somepony had actually thrown their drink at her. She was steaming, now. She stood up and replaced her sunglasses back on her face, and stopped her music. "Who the hell threw that?!" She yelled, her fur now stained with alcohol. Nopony answered, sending Vinyl over the top. "I said; Who threw that...c-cup..." She found herself in tears, her voice now cracking and her question slowly died out. She quickly picked up her records and without another word, walked away. Liquid shame trailed down her face, the shows that she did have, were few and far between, and even at those, she performed badly at. She felt like she deserved that cup to hit her; it was all her fault. She sulked down the now empty streets of Ponyvile, she tried to stop crying, but she just couldn't.

When she did make it back to her small, shared home, a thought crossed her mind. _I can't let Tavi see me crying..._ She tried to wipe away her tears while standing in front of the door. As if she sensed her presence, Octavia opened the door. Vinyl brought a hoof to her mouth to try and silence her own squeaks, but it was still very noticeable. The cellist gasped. "Vinyl? Are you-" She was cut off by the DJ pulling her into a tight embrace, red in the face.

"Oh, Octy! I h-had the worst night yet! I just don't know what's w-wrong with me!" Vinyl smelled strongly of liquor from the drink that was thrown at her, much to Octavia's disgust.

"You got in another fight, hmm? I also imagine you drank too much." She let out a sigh before Vinyl looked at her with teary eyes, showing through her crooked shades. "Are you...crying?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

Vinyl shook her head and ignored the question. "No...I didn't drink at all. somepony th-threw their mug at me...W-While I was performing." Octavia stepped aside for Vinyl to come in and closed the door behind her.

"Are you serious?! Who would do such a thing?" She asked, still in mild shock that her roommate was showing this much emotion.

Vinyl shook her head again in response. "I...Don't know...but, it got really bad...It's my fault. I sucked."

Octavia let go of Vinyl and looked into her eyes. "Vinyl, you're an excellent DJ! Even though I'm not particularly fond of your genre of choice, I do know you're the best of your kind." Vinyl's face flushed deeper as she diverted her eyes from Octavia's. "I'm serious...You know I'd only say so if I'd meant it."

"Thanks, Tavi...But, I really _did_ do badly. I know I did." She shifted her gaze back to the cellist, who was smiling warmly at her. "I don't know what's happening...It's like, all of the sudden, my whole _career_ is going downhill." She squealed, her voice cracking. Octavia nodded involuntarily, before shaking her head to correct her actions.

"That's not true! You're just going through what every great music artist does. You'll get over it, I promise." Vinyl looked up at Octavia, her breathing starting to even out.

"Really...?" She squeaked, now fully embarrassed of herself. Octavia nodded again.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, Scratch. You know that. I care for you, and I don't like seeing you like this," She reassured softly, reaching out a hoof to put on her shoulder.

"...Thanks, Tavi."

 **Important Author's Note: I wrote a quick oneshot so you guys know I'm still here! If you stayed with me from the start, you'd know I was formerly WendyCorduroy353 and wrote for mainly Gravity Falls, and I may have moved on. Thanks for reading! Brohoof!**


End file.
